Powers for Atlas
Powers Offensive #Children of Atlas can create an asteroid belt surrounding themselves with two shards of asteroids, that slowly revolves around the user, which can be used to deflect incoming abilities or to shoot it at a target at a moderate speed. #Children of Atlas have the ability to manipulate atmospheric pressure around a target to distort the sense of balance and movement, make them feel as if they're moving, or inducing minor motion sickness upon them. #Children of Atlas have the ability to clap their hands together with such force and speed that it creates a shockwave, stunning a target for a short period of time. Defensive #Children of Atlas have the ability to stomp their foot onto the ground and root themselves in a spot to resist and stop in the track incoming objects, and forces coming their way for a short period of time. #Children of Atlas have the ability to conjure a gravitational field that is able to attract items and pull targets towards the user or to repulse or repel any form of attacks or objects that comes towards the way for a short period of time. The longer the gravitation-field is retained, the more energy they drain. #Children of Atlas have te ability to manipulate gravity around them to allow them to slow the movement of anybody in the area. As well it can be used by the user to allow them to levitate three feets off the ground. The longer the gravity is used to slow opponents' movement and the farther distance the user travels with the levitation, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Atlas have the ability to endure and sustain through minor pain and weaken the severity of the pain brought by major wounds. However this is just mentally and the wounds still exist and effects the user's physical capabilities in any way it would if the pain did not exist. Supplementary #Children of Atlas have the ability to create a interstellar cloud, a Nebula, to obscure and reduce a person's sight and prevent any vision in that area for a short period of time or to conceal themselves for a short period of time. #Children of Atlas have the ability to leap a tremendous distances and land with such force that the user creates a small tremor upon landing, which is able to knock unsuspecting targets off their feet or unbalance them. #Children of Atlas can conjure a miniature replica of a red giant star, approximately a quarter of the size of the user, that can be use to created a burst of quick blinding light or the continually charge it to illuminate an area. The longer the red giant star is charged, the more energy it is drained. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Atlas have the ability to turn on their axis, causing them to rotate around their axis in incredible speed for a short period of time. They are able to move towards the direction they lean towards when spinning and are able to deflect minor projectiles that come towards their way. Anything that come in contact with the user during the duration of this ability will be knocked back a short distance and stunned for a short period of time. This ability can be used to a target to cause them to spin around their axis, causing dizziness when the duration ends for a short period of time, if the ability is used upon the user, the user may experience minor dizziness but to a less extent then if it is used on a target. 6 Months After Character is Made # 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Atlas can charge a minor supernova around themselves with a maximum blast radius of 2 meters, however those 1 meter away from the user upon the supernova is released are less affected by the blast. The ability requires for it to be charged and the blast radius is slowly increased during the charge. After the ability is released, a catastrophic explosion is unleashed in the area, any targets caught in it's wake is knocked back approximately half a meter to 1 meter depending on the distance they are from the source of the supernova. The user is drained significantly after the use of this ability and they are incapitated for a short period of time. Category:Powerset Development